


The Plans of Uncrowned Kings

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 8 July 2006 in response to <a href="http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile">saladbats</a> and <a href="http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile">dacro</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Severus: shadow, tiara, and apples</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Plans of Uncrowned Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saladbats](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saladbats), [Dacro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/gifts).



> Written on 8 July 2006 in response to [saladbats](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile) and [dacro](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Severus: shadow, tiara, and apples_.

With the shadow of their adopted daughter's illness no longer looming over them, Severus and Harry were free to enjoy the cool spring day by following Minerva as she ran, laughing, through the orchard, picking apples and stopping upon occasion to admire the opal tiara that Harry had conjured for her to wear when she had left St. Mungo's.

"I think she enjoys being queen of all she surveys," Severus remarked, smiling proudly as Minerva Vanished a bug out of the air with her over-long wand.

"Minerva," Harry called, "only bugs, all right?"

"Yes, Daddy!" the four-year-old called, skipping farther into the orchard.

"You needn't worry, she'll—"

"Severus, we have to worry. She's got all her adult magic without knowing anything of responsibility. We have to—"

Severus stopped and turned Harry to face him. "I know. That's why I placed a . . . Confundus charm of sorts on her wand. She won't be able to cast any 'big' spells."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've had enough to worry about since Minerva's accident and Chief Healer Spriggs retired," Severus replied, bending down to kiss Harry's forehead.

"Look, I thought you promised not to keep things from me," Harry replied, scowling.

"I wasn't keeping it from you. This is the first time we've had a chance to speak since Minerva came home from hospital."

"I did offer to quit."

"I don't want that, Harry. St. Mungo's needs all the decent healers—"

"Right. Then tell me everything."

"If you'll do me the same favor," Severus replied, turning to follow Minerva again.

Harry took Severus' hand and asked, "What does that mean?"

"Miss Granger informs me that there was some talk of . . . reversing the process."

"Oh," Harry said, stopping. "How unlike Hermione to be so forthcoming with you."

"I believe she has Minerva's best interests at heart."

"It's not in Minerva's best interest to be returned to her . . . prior condition. You know that."

"I know that she'd probably stand trial for murder and collusion with the Dark Lord, yes."

"She was under Imperius!"

"It pleases you to think that, but—"

"Are you telling me that you don't want our family?"

"No, Harry. But if we want things to remain as they are, it might behoove you to . . . be more circumspect."

"I'll . . . I'll invite Hermione to dinner tonight. I know she hasn't told anyone—well, except you."

"Searched her research notes, have you?"

Harry flushed.

"I thought as much. I'll ask the house elves to prepare something special."

"And I'll Obliviate Hermione. I'm sure you can think of another research project for her."

"I'm sure I can."

In the distance, 'Her Majesty' began Transfiguring apples into insects, only to Vanish them as they began to fly away.


End file.
